Shattered Mind
While most occultists study the world around them to gain their power, there are those who look inwards, studying the inner workings of their own mind first and foremost. These psionicists, colloquially called “shattered minds,” believe that true strength is gained neither through manipulation of magical connections nor mental might alone, but through a synthesis of the two. A shattered mind is one who has used her knowledge to fracture her mentality, sharding off pieces of herself into psionically-charged tokens and trinkets. To a shattered mind, less is more. By separating her mind into new containers, she can use her increasingly-empty body to tap the magic in the world more freely, using the psychic tethers between object and soul as a template for her unbridled psionic power. Class Skills A shattered mind gains Autohypnosis and Knowledge (psionics) as class skills, but loses Knowledge (planes) as a class skill. *See the psicrystal implements class feature. Power Points/Day A shattered mind’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points she has available. Her base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: Shattered Mind Powers. In addition, she receives bonus power points per day if she has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). Her race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Powers Known A shattered mind begins play knowing one shattered mind power of her choice. Each time she gains access to a new level of powers, she unlocks the knowledge of a new power. Choose the powers known from the psion/wilder power list. (Exception: The feat Expanded Knowledge does allow a shattered mind to learn powers from the lists of other classes.) A shattered mind can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than her manifester level. In addition to her base powers, a shattered mind also learns powers from her implements (see the psicrystal implements class feature). The total number of powers a shattered mind can manifest in a day is limited only by her daily power points. A shattered mind simply knows her powers; they are ingrained in her mind. She does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though she must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain all her spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against shattered mind powers is 10 + the power’s level + the shattered mind’s Intelligence modifier. A shattered mind’s power list is all psion/wilder powers of 6th level or lower and any additional powers she has added to her power list with the psicrystal implements class feature. Maximum Power Level Known A shattered mind begins play with the ability to learn 1st-level powers. As she attains higher levels, she may gain the ability to master more complex powers, as shown on the following table. To learn or manifest a power, a shattered mind must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the power’s level. This ability replaces spells. Talents Shattered minds learn minor powers they can use at will to aid them in a variety of ways. At 1st level, a shattered mind gains 2 talents from the psion/ wilder talent list. This ability replaces knacks. Focus Powers (Su) Because a shattered mind manifests psionic powers rather than casting spells, some of the focus powers she can choose have different effects, as noted in Alternate Focus Powers. This ability otherwise functions as normal. This ability alters focus powers. A shattered mind may still take other archetypes that alter or replace the focus powers ability, although she cannot gain the focus powers that this archetype replaces. Psicrystal Implements (Su) Unlike a normal occultist, a shattered mind’s implements are infused with a piece of psionic power and a fragment of her mind. At 1st level, she gains Psicrystal Affinity as a bonus feat (although she cannot create a normal psicrystal), and learns to use two implement schools. At 2nd level and every four levels thereafter, the shattered mind learns to use one additional implement school, up to a maximum of seven schools at 18th level. Each time the shattered mind learns an implement school, she shards away a part of her mind into an object, creating a crystal embedded into it as a focus for her power. This object must be of the appropriate type for the implement school in question. Implements don't need to be magic items, and non-magical implements don't take up a magic item slot even if they're worn. Implements that are not magic items are often of some historical value or of personal significance to the occultist, such as the finger bone of a saint, the broken scepter of a long-dead king, the skull of a mentor's familiar, or the glass eye of an uncanny ancestor. Although these are technically creatures, they can be worn or used as normal, sharing their space with their wearer. A shattered mind’s implements are treated as psicrystals, gaining a personality and abilities as normal for a psicrystal created by a character of the shattered mind’s level. She cannot create a normal psicrystal. If one of her psicrystal implements is destroyed, she can remake it 24 hours later by sharding her mind into a new implement. When she does so, choices she made regarding that psicrystal implement’s stored powers and personality remain the same. If the shattered mind gains the Improved Psicrystal feat or another feat or is subject to any other effect that alters a psicrystal, she must choose one of her psicrystal implements to be affected (though she may take such feats multiple times, once for each of her psicrystals). If she has a class feature from another class that interacts with her psicrystals (such as by the crystal warrior aegis’ astral suit), she can only have it affect a single psicrystal implements at any one time. When using the share powers or deliver touch powers abilities of her psicrystals, each power is shared or held by only one psicrystal implement. Each time a shattered mind selects an implement school and creates a psicrystal implement, she learns a single power from that school’s equivalent psionic discipline (see Table: Implement Discipline Equivalencies) and stores it in that implement. These powers can come from any class’ power list, although they cannot be a higher level than the shattered mind’s maximum power level known. If a power appears on several class’ power lists at a different level, the shattered mind uses the level that the psion (including psion disciplines) would gain the power at, or the highest power level (if it doesn’t appear on the psion power list or a psion discipline power list) to determine its cost and whether or not she can learn it. If a school of magic has multiple equivalent disciplines, then the shattered mind must select one of the disciplines to tie to the implement in question to. These disciplines are only equivalent for determining which powers the shattered mind can learn and store in her psicrystal implements and for the effects of her focus powers; they are not considered to be the same for the purposes of psionics-magic transparency. An occultist can select an implement school more than once in order to learn additional powers from the associated discipline. In addition, at 4th level and again at every level that she does not gain a new psicrystal implement, the shattered mind learns and stores a new power within one of her existing implements. She can choose a new power of any level she likes, as long as she observes the restriction on the highest-level powers she knows. This power must be of the psicrystal implement’s discipline, and can come from any class’ power list, just as when she initially stored powers in the implement. A psicrystal implement can have a maximum number of powers stored within it equal to shattered mind’s maximum power level known. In order to manifest a power stored in a psicrystal implement, a shattered mind must have that implement either on her person or within her reach. If the shattered mind lacks the corresponding implement, she can attempt to manifest the power, but must succeed at a concentration check (DC = 20 + the power’s level) to do so. Powers manifested by an occultist without the appropriate implement are always treated as if they were manifested at the minimum manifester level for the power in question (manifester level 1st for a 1st-level power, manifester level 4th for a 2nd-level power, and so on). Each implement school also grants a base focus power. This ability is added to the list of focus powers possessed by the occultist (see the “Mental Focus” section in Chapter 1 Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Occult Adventures). In addition, each implement school grants access to a number of other focus powers that the occultist can select from using her mental focus class feature. A shattered mind has access to any of the implements and implement schools that a normal occultist has. See the “Implement Schools” section in Chapter 1 of Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Occult Adventures ''for a complete list of implements associated with each school and their focus powers. This ability alters implements. '''Scatterbrained (Su)' At 8th level, a shattered mind’s link to her psicrystal implements grows stronger, as she invests more and more of herself into her tools. This is a double-edged sword: while her psicrystals are more powerful as a result of containing more of her mind and soul, the shattered mind must rely on them to keep herself “herself,” becoming dull and unemotional when bereft of their effect. For each of her psicrystal implements she does not have on her person or within her reach at a given time, the shattered mind takes a cumulative –2 penalty on Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Perform checks as well as a +1 bonus on saving throws against effects that would read her surface thoughts (an implement that has been destroyed counts towards this penalty until the shattered mind creates a new one). In addition, the shattered mind’s psicrystal implements use her Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores in place of their own, and gain the benefit of any bonuses to skill checks based on those abilities that the shattered mind has from feats, abilities, or other effects. At 12th level, the shattered mind can attempt to influence or control a creature that bears its psicrystal implements. If a creature is carrying or adjacent to one or more psicrystal implements, the shattered mind can expend her psionic focus as a full-round action to assert dominance over its mind. She does not need line of sight or line of effect to use this ability, although she must be within 1 mile of the psicrystal implements in question. The targeted creature creature must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the shattered mind’s class level + the shattered mind’s Intelligence modifier) or be affected as if by one of the following powers, based on the number of the shattered mind’s psicrystals that are carried by or adjacent to the target. These powers function as if manifested by the shattered mind, except that they can affect any creature type and last for as long as the creature is carrying or adjacent to the psicrystal implement, rather than their normal duration (even if the implement later becomes further than 1 mile from the shattered mind). This is a mind-affecting effect. * 1 psicrystal implement: Empathic connection. * 3 psicrystal implements: Compelling voice. * 5 psicrystal implements: Memory modification. * 7 psicrystal implements: Geth's mind control. At 16th level, the shattered mind can manifest a psicrystal implement’s stored powers through it using its channel power ability, even if the psicrystal is not within her reach. She does not need to make concentration checks to do so. She can still manifest other powers through the psicrystal implement as normal for the channel power ability. At 20th level, a shattered mind is almost completely invested in her implements, to the point that if she dies, they provide an avenue for her return. If a shattered mind is killed, her soul does not pass to her appropriate afterlife until all seven of her psicrystal implements are destroyed. These implements become psionically inert, and appear to have no magical or psionic aura that they would not otherwise have (such as if an implement is a magic item). They are no longer treated as psicrystals, and cannot act or move on their own while the shattered mind is dead. However, if a creature of the same type as the shattered mind carries one of these psicrystal implements for at least one day, the shattered mind subconsciously attempts to destroy and replace their mind in order to inhabit their body. Every 24 hours that a creature carries one or more of the shattered mind’s former implements, that creature must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the shattered mind’s class level + the shattered mind’s Intelligence modifier) or die, their mind rended asunder by the implement. This is a mind-affecting death effect. A creature takes a –1 penalty on this saving throw for each of the shattered mind’s implements they carry beyond the first. A creature that succeeds on this save does not have any knowledge that it did so, or even that there was a saving throw at all. If the shattered mind successfully destroys the creature’s mind, she inhabits the body. She uses that creature’s physical ability scores and her own mental ability scores, and does not gain any of the creature’s other abilities, class features, or their racial hit dice (if any). The shattered mind retains any inherent bonuses to her ability scores (even physical ability scores), as well as the benefits (or drawbacks) of any permanent effects that were affecting her when she died. She does not gain access to the creature’s memories or personality, as both were destroyed utterly by the shattered mind’s arrival. Once the shattered mind has taken over a body in this way, her psicrystal implements become active again, and automatically know the direction and distance to the shattered mind, regardless of the distance between them. This ability replaces outside contact. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult